Auxiliary chucks for power and hand tools have become increasingly common, especially as the need and desirability of wider versatility in the use of power tools and hand tools has increased. Such auxiliary chucks allow the hand or power tool to be used with any of a number of interchangeable bits. This, in turn, has resulted in demands for greater speed, convenience and ease of insertion and removal of tool bits from such chucks.
In one exemplary type of such conventional quick-release chucks, one or more detent balls are positioned within a hollow, barrel-shaped tool bit holder body and are resiliently biased into engagement with a circumferentially-extending groove or recess on the shank of the tool bit. Although this basic design has performed well, chuck assemblies or bit holders of this type have been found to be inordinately expensive and difficult to manufacture due to the relatively large number of parts required, as well as frequently requiring the operator to actuate a sleeve, collar or other component part during both the insertion and the removal of the tool bit.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide a simple, relatively inexpensive quick-acting chuck assembly or bit holder that requires the operator to actuate its components only upon tool bit removal. A “snap-in” type of chuck assembly is provided for a drill, driver, or other rotary hand or powered tool, with the chuck assembly including a generally cylindrical body having a hex shank at its inner or rearward end for rotatable attachment to a drill or driver. A hollow cylindrically-stepped retraction collar or sleeve is slidably disposed for movement in an axial direction on a forward portion of the body, and the body has a coaxial hollow hex socket or bore formed therein which opens toward the outer or forward end of the chuck, in order to allow a tool bit to be inserted into the chuck assembly for rotation therewith.
An angular slot, extending in a radially-inward and axially-forward direction, is formed in the body, providing communication between the radially outer periphery of the body and the internal hollow hex bore. A coil spring surrounds the body and is disposed inside the retraction collar, with the inner or rearward end of the spring engaging a shoulder on the body and with the outer or forward end resiliently biasing the retraction collar forwardly and biasing a retaining clip radially inwardly and axially forwardly toward the bottom or inner end of the angular slot where it intersects with the body's hollow hex bore.
As a tool bit is snapped into the chuck's socket, this retaining clip, which is preferably of a generally U-shaped configuration, is forced to slide rearwardly and radially outwardly in the angular slot, against the bias of the coil spring, in order to allow the bit to be inserted. Once the bit is fully seated in the hex socket, the base portion of the U-shaped clip is resiliently urged back down toward the bottom of the angular slot where it engages the circumferential recess formed on the hex shank of the bit, thus retaining the bit in the hex socket or bore where it can be rotatably driven by the drill or driver to which the chuck assembly or bit holder is attached. The tool bit is removed from the chuck assembly by the operator sliding the retraction collar axially rearwardly along the body, thus compressing the coil spring to allow the retaining clip to retract back up the angular slot and release the tool bit so that the tool bit can be removed from the hex socket.
In preferred forms of the present invention, a plunger is mounted at the inner most end of the hex socket or bore. The plunger is spring biased to provide a force opposing the hex shank of the bit. The spring force is preferably selected so as to press the bit forward enough so that the circumferential recess in the hex shank is pressed forward so as to prevent re-engagement by the retaining clip when the retraction collar is pulled to a release position and subsequently released. However, the spring force is also selected to be weak enough so as not to eject the bit from the hex socket. Thus, an operator can hold the tool with one hand, pull the retraction collar to a release position with the other hand and then release the retraction collar and pull the tool bit out of the hex socket while maintaining control of the tool with the first hand.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.